A Week with Wordgirl
by KingdomKepperofbooksdisneyfan
Summary: A story about Wordgirl and her little brother, Tj. Tj had entered a contest for a week with Wordgirl, along with Scoops. Wordgirl had hoped Scoops would win but her wish didn't come true.  Sorry about the summery I had no idea what to put.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this chapter has been edited by me to look and sound a little better but still like the original story and show. Hope you enjoy the little changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Narrator: We find ourselves beginning this adventure in the City Jail with Wordgirl putting away Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy. Uh Wordgirl what did he try to steal this time?

"I don't really remember" Wordgirl said dropping Chuck in front of the warden and two police officers. Just then Huggy squeaked and pointed to his wrist watch.  
>"Oh yeah that's right thanks Huggy," Wordgirl thanked her sidekick, "I have to get going. Its time to see who's the lucky winner of A Week With Wordgirl is."<p>

"Oh OK. See you latter Wordgirl." The warden said waving good bye to Wordgirl as she raced out of the prison yard.

Narrator: "Would you like to explain to me this whole week thing?"

"Oh well I'm heading to the town hall to see who won the week. Who ever won will have the exciting pleasure of staying with Captain Huggy Face and Me for a whole week for writing an essay on which villain is my archenemy and why they think that." Wordgirl explained.

Narrator: "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well Scoops said he was going to try and win the week with me." Wordgirl said before landing on the steps of town hall and held a finger to her lips to silence the narrator as she started to utter something about how that would make sense.

"Well here she is the 'prize' of Win a Week with Wordgirl," the Mayor announced to a large audience in which Todd 'Scoops' Ming, Tobey, who was escorted by a giant robot, and TJ Botsford, with a love struck look on his face, stood in front of with a jolly chuckle. "Now let's get right to it. The winner of the week with Wordgirl is…."

"Please let it be Scoops. Please let it be Scoops. Please let it be Scoops." Wordgirl mumbled under her breath, with her fingers mentally crossed.

"Tj Botsford!" the Mayor shouted as he read the card his assistant handed him, with a squeal of surprised delight Tj ran up the town steps to Wordgirl.

"I get to spend a whole week with Wordgirl." Tj said before falling to the floor in front of Wordgirl and everyone else in a faint.

"NOOO" Wordgirl let out a wail of despair.

"Now this will be an interesting week Wordgirl having to spend it with your little brother" The

Narrator said with zeal earning an irritated look from Wordgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is an edited version of this chapter. It still keeps to the original tone of the story and show. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Narrator: "Latter at Wordgirl's Super-Secret hideout"

"Uh. Wake up Tj" Wordgirl said gently shaking her brother by the shoulders.

"UH hu. Hmm. So did I win?" Tj said groggily while coming too on the floor of the spaceship hideout.

"Uh yeah. Welcome to my Super-Secret SPACESHIP Hideout" Wordgirl said letting go of her brothers shoulders.

"Wow. No one except you and Captain What's his name has been here." Tj said getting to his feet. He then saw Wordgirl's super-secret super computer and ran over to it.

"Wooh. I have two rules for you while you are staying here Tj Botsford" Wordgirl said zipping up in front of him in an athoritive tone. "One, No touching the super-secret super computer and Two, don't go out of here unless you go out with me and wear a blind fold when you do and Three, no asking who's mine or Huggy's secret identities are." She said holding out a hand to keep him from touching the computer.

"That's three things not two." Tj said in a voice that would have had Becky yelling at him for being rude or rolling her eyes.

"So, those are the most important things to remember while you're here." Wordgirl said to her again in an athoritive tone

"Where is Captain Whats his name?" Tj asked waiving off Wordgirl's remark once again.

"You mean Captain Huggy Face?" Wordgirl asked.

"Yeah." TJ said, "Where is he I thought he stayed with you all the time.

"Uh yeah but he left to get some…groceries for the week while I woke you up and showed you around the ship. And also to get your things, the Mayor told me were you lived."

Narrator: While Wordgirl a.k.a Becky Botsford showed her little brother around her super secret spaceship hideout Huggy visited the Botsford family residence.

"Why hello there um." Mrs. Sally Botsford said opening the door to Huggy.

Huggy pulled out a small business card and a note and held them out to Mrs. Botsford.

"Oh. Captain Huggy Face. Sorry about forgetting your name" she said reading the card the monkey in a red and blue space suite had given her.

"Who was at the door?" Mr. Tim Botsford said coming up behind his wife form the kitchen behind her.

"Captain Huggy Face, dear, and this letter here says that Becky is going to stay with Violet for a week at her house but not to bother calling her, it has appeared that Becky has asked Wordgirl who asked Huggy to deliver this message and collect some of her things. Oh and it also says that TJ won the Week with Wordgirl competition and needs to gather stuff for him too. Well come right on in and well get you their things to bring them." Mrs. Botsford said waving Huggy into the house he also lived in, "you can help us if you like. Would you like to get TJ's things or Becky's?"

Huggy squeaked twice to show he wanted to get Becky's things and held up two fingers as well.

"Oh you would like to get Becky's things ok go up stairs to the right first door on your left. We will be in the room right next to hers getting TJ's things." Mr. Botsford said as Huggy started up the stairs to the room's location.

"Wow is this were you keep all of the villains contraptions and stuff!" TJ said stepping into Wordgirl's trophy room where there was a Walk and Talk Wordgirl doll that Tj still had hidden in his room sitting on a podium.

"Yes, It is." Wordgirl said with a dreamy but annoyed voice, while thinking "I would so have liked it to have been Scoops because then I could have told him my secret without anyone else around, and but have him not tell anyone else." Wordgirl thought having an image of her telling Scoops him while sitting on her spaceship bed.

Just then her belt beeped and Huggy's voice was heard coming from the little communicator on her belt. "Do you have his things Huggy?" She asked pressing the yellow circle.

There was a squeak on the other end.

"Good. Did you get the other stuff meaning the GROCERIES and things?" She asked her Monkey friend.

There was another squeak heard on the other end.

"Good we'll meet you at the hatch." She said. "OK TJ, I'm going to show you your room then were going to meet Huggy in main room of the ship."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note I'm going to have Huggy's squeaks turn into words so its easer to understand. And also Wordgirl will be the only one who will understand him. Tj will only hear squeaks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is an edit of the original chapter. It still keeps to the original tone of the story and show. I hope you enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Ok Tj this is your room," Wordgirl said as she turned on a light switch.

"Cool," Tj said looking around the room. There was a bed in one corner made up with red and yellow striped sheets, and a nightstand painted red and blue stood next to the bed with a lamp resting on top of it. An all blue dresser was on the other end of the room next to a door. The walls were painted a rich Wordgirl red and with a gold Wordgirl crest on the wall of that has the bed against it.

"Wow, this is my room?" Tj said with awe.

"Yep, now let's go meet Huggy in the main room," Wordgirl said ushering her little brother out of the room.

"Huggy, is that all his things," Wordgirl asked her sidekick pointing to the two suite cases lying in front of her feet.

Huggy squeaked his answer "Yes, I also got your things. They're waiting outside."

"Thanks Huggy," Wordgirl thanked her sidekick, "now you wait here with Huggy while I go get your stuff," Wordgirl added to her brother then flew out of the hatch in the roof.

As Wordgirl exited the ship she heard an alarm go off in the distance. Then using her super hearing she heard someone yell "He he-help robots are trashing the east side of the city!"

With a sigh Wordgirl took up the bags and flew back into her spaceship hideout. She knew the voice and its owner well he had more often than not helped her get to the next scene in her adventures and battles.

"Come on Huggy, it looks like Tobey is destroying the city." She told her sidekick. He leapt onto her back but before she could take off she was stopped by her new responsibility.

"Hey what about me! You are supposed to take me along with you when you fight crimes and villains." Tj said as Wordgirl stopped in midair, "Just a second I'm sure my mom and dad packed my Wordgirl Super Hero kit!" with that he was opening the suite cases his parents had packed until he found what he was looking for. In a matter of seconds he was ready to go, with a word girl helmet, cape, and power belt of his own on.

Wordgirl took him around the waste and took off through the hatch but not before placing a blindfold over Tj's eyes. After a while of flying she told him he could take it off.

Tj tore the blindfold from his eyes to see the wonder of flying above the city with out the aid of a plane. He soon regretted it, for as soon as he looked down he felt air sick.

"Uh, Wordgirl," he choked out holding a hand over his mouth.

"What is it Tj?"

"I don't feel so good."

"Oh please don't tell me you're getting air sick! Huggy what should I do?" Wordgirl shouted not wanting her brother to blow chunks from this high in the sky.

"Um, I don't know. When you first started to fly you were like this. How about doing what I did for you?" Huggy replied worried for Tj as well.

"And what was that again," Wordgirl asked.

"Don't you remember, fly low and not so fast and tell him you'll get used to it," Huggy replied, "I'll rub his back like I did for you when you were little."

With a nod of her head she told her brother what Huggy told her to say while Huggy rubbed his back. Flying low and kind of slow they reached the robots rampage in twice the time it would have normally took her.

"Well, well, well, Wordgirl why are you flying so low and slow," the British accent of the evil boy genius Tobey said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "And with HIM too," he pointed to Tj.

"Hay, don't talk about him like that." Wordgirl shouted at Tobey, "You ok Tj?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. NOW! Let's get Tobey," Tj said pulling out a little gizmo from one of the pockets of the costume belt. He amid it at the giant robot that stood in front of him and pushed a button on the gizmo. The water gun shaped object beeped and then let a small stream of water from the barrel.

"Uh, what do you think he's trying to do Huggy," Wordgirl asked her sidekick.

"I don't know. I guess we should 'try' and help 'him'," Huggy replied jumping onto Wordgirl's back.

"Ok, Huggy initiate secret plan 134," Wordgirl shouted as she threw her monkey sidekick at a robot.

Huggy flew through the air and hit the robot with a small thud. He then climbed up the outside of the robot trying to remember what plan 134 was when a giant robot hand grabbed him. He was used to getting smacked off things and such but this was new, he struggled but could not get free.

Wordgirl had just finished taking down her fifth robot when she heared Huggy and Tj scream. She turned from the robot she was about to take down, to see a robot holding both Huggy and Tj high in the air. She hovered there, in midair horrified.

"Ha ha ha, Wordgirl I would advise you not to try anything while my robot has them in its grip," Tobey said as Wordgirl made a move to save her brother and sidekick.

"Fine, I give in. What do you want," Wordgirl said slumping her shoulders knowing Tobey may hurt them and really destroy the city if she didn't give in.

"I want to first know why my essay wasn't picked as the winner of the contest AND I want you to hear it because it is the truest essay on the subject," He replied triumphantly.

"What! Is that all? Well fine, Huggy and I were not the ones to pick the winners, the mayor and his staff did. And just read it quickly I do need to save my friends and the city."

"Well I know were I'm going next," Tobey mumbled to himself so Wordgirl wouldn't hear him.

"My Wordgirl essay:" He began pulling a small stapled stack of papers from his pocket, "The villain that is Wordgirl's greatest enemy is Me Theodore Tobey McCalister the 3rd. I am Wordgirl's greatest enemy because I am far smarter then her or any other villain, like Dr. Two Brains. I am extensive on my word knowledge as well. I am also the best because I am the one who loves her most (he reads that part quickly) and also I know all…"

"Wait, what was that last part" Wordgirl asked even though she knew exactly what it said.

"Oh, um nothing. Do I hear my mother calling, 'Coming Mother,"

"Oh, no you don't I clearly heard you say and I quote 'I lover her, the most'. Where you trying to get me to go out with you," Wordgirl teased Tobey.

"I really think I hear my mother calling me," at that moment Tobey pressed a button on a remote he pulled otu and the robot holding Huggy and Tj opened its hands letting them fall towards the ground.

At the sight of Huggy and Tj falling Wordgirl zoomed out and caught them. Huggy climbed onto her back but when she caught Tj he was limp.

Wordgirl landed and laid her brother flat on the ground. She shook him gently and called his name but he remained limp.

Tobey took his chance and retreated with his robots without Wordgirl knowing he as leaving. He didn't want Wordgirl pestering him anymore on the subject of his essay or telling his mother, after the boy with her woke up, if he woke up. Even though he was slightly worried about the boy he left, he also didn't want Wordgirl 'punishing' him for that as well. But he couldn't help but hear Wordgirl shout at the boy calling him her brother? now that was interesting.

* * *

><p>As always Read and Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is an edited version of this chapter. I have added a new little section between Becky/Wordgirl and her mom but it shouldn't change the overall tone of the story. The chapter still sticks to the tone of the original story and show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Later that night Wordgirl was sitting in Tj's room of the hideout hoping he would wake up soon. She had, out of respect, told her mom and dad about Tj but reassured them that Huggy said he was all right and only had passed out. They insisted on coming to the hideout to see him, so she reluctantly picked her parents up, after putting blindfolds on them, and flew them to the hideout, where they now knelt by his bed waiting for him to wake up.

"_They_ _are the seventh people to come into my hideout_," Wordgirl thought to herself. She was also thinking about telling her parents her secret, but when she began to remove her red hood, her mom interrupted her.

"Wordgirl," Mrs. Botsford started, "are you sure he's fine?"

"Yes, we are sure. Huggy is not only my sidekick he is also very handy in the health department, the Lexicon air force wouldn't have let him fly if he wasn't," Wordgirl said trying to ease her mother's nerves, she knew this fact as Huggy had told her this when she asked about her home world one time when she was little, "would you like something to eat?"

"No, we're fine," Mr. Bostford answered for both himself and his wife. "Sally once didn't eat or sleep for a whole week when our daughter Becky had the Chicken Pox."

"Yeah, I remember," Wordgirl said then realized the words that had come out of her mouth, "I mean I bet she would have she seems like a kind and caring mother."

At these words Mrs. Botsford turned to look at Wordgirl, "Aw it sounds as if you miss your mother greatly."

"I never knew my birth mother; I've only ever known the earth mother who adopted me." Wordgirl replied remembering the story Huggy had told her and she had tried to relay to her father and brother at one point.

"Well I'm sure she would be proud of you. And do I happen to know your Earth mother?" Mrs. Botsford asked.

"Probably not," Wordgirl replied again even though she was thinking, "_you know her very well because she is you._"

At that moment Tj groaned on the bed making their attention go back to Tj. He rolled over onto his back, rubbed his eyes then sat up in the bed. He looked from his parents to Wordgirl, who was now hovering over their heads and back again. He then took a quick glance at his surroundings and then back to his parents.

"How did you get here mom-dad," Tj said looking at his parents' worried faces.

"Wordgirl came and told us that a giant robot grabbed you and when it let go you had passed out," Mrs. Botsford told her son squeezing him in a big hug. "We told her to take us here so we could be with you when you woke up."

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself and Wordgirl is sure not to let anything else happen to me, right Wordgirl," Tj said looking up at her pushing his way out of him mom's hug.

"He's right Mrs. Botsford I won't let anything else happen to him and make sure he says out of trouble while he is staying with us. I promise to watch him like he was my own brother," Wordgirl said, "In fact I think I'll have Huggy stay with him whenever we go out of the ship." With that she took out a red Walkie-talkie and called Huggy telling him to come to Tj's room.

The Monkey arrived a minute later holding a sandwich in one hand and a drink in the other.

"What do you want Becky," the monkey asked looking up at Wordgirl as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Wordgirl quickly leaned over to Huggy's ear, "Shhh, don't call me that in front of Tj, you know that. If someone were to find out who I am I'm positive there would be trouble among the villains."

The monkey raised his hand to protest but she was already facing away from him and started on the reason she called him there. "Ok, CHF I would like you, as my most trusted friend and sidekick, to stay with Tj," she said loudly so everyone in the room could hear her.

"What! Like in forever," the monkey asked so surprised he dropped his sandwich.

"No, just when we go out to fight crime that's all. I can take care of myself while you make sure he doesn't get hurt… again," Wordgirl said calming her sidekicks panic.

"Ok, I can do that. But I don't want to be stuck with him 27/7 while he is here is all," Huggy said thankful that it was only when they go out. "I think it's time for you to take the Botsford's home, we don't want them to find out your secret, that you have tried and tried to tell many times and failed. They will surely know who you are if they stay any longer, you know your mom."

Wordgirl nodded her head and turned to her mom and dad who were talking with Tj. "Mr. and Mrs. Botsford its time for me to take you home. And don't worry Huggy and I will take good care of him and tell you if anything else happens," she said, interrupting her mom who was surly about the state of what already happened, "I promise as the cities protector."

Tj got out of bed and walked his mom, dad, and Wordgirl to the hatch that leads outside. The monkey sidekick followed behind them still drinking his drink, as he had just dropped his sandwich, thinking about how he was supposed to keep an eye on both Wordgirl and Tj when they were fighting crimes.

"Be good for Wordgirl honey, and make sure to do what she tells you. And Huggy as well," Mrs. Botsford said to her son and gave him a hug good-bye.

"I will, you know that mom so don't worry about me," Tj said pushing his way out of her hug.

The Botsfords then turned to Wordgirl and Huggy who were standing behind them. They took the blindfolds that Wordgirl handed them and placed them over their eyes. Wordgirl then took her parents out the narrow hatch one at a time then flew off with them both tucked under her arms.

* * *

><p>As he watched the ten year old super hero fly off Tj turned around and surveyed the room and saw what was in it. He saw a 'jungle-gym', a carousel horse, a trampoline, a red punching bag, with Wordgirl's crest on it, and other things in the main room, even the Super Computer that he had been told not to touch. When he was done observing he turned to face Huggy.<p>

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving," Tj said to the sidekick who had just finished off his drink.

Huggy nodded his head and motioned for Tj to follow him to the ships kitchen. The kitchen was a mid-sized place with a blue fridge in one corner, a red stove and oven in another. There was a plain brown table set against one wall with bread and a toaster sitting on it. The sink was on the same wall as the stove and oven.

Huggy motioned for Tj to have a seat at the table while he got some food, the monkey was glad the boy was hungry and Huggy felt like eating again anyway as he had dropped his sandwich earlier. Just as he was about to open a cupboard door, Wordgirl's voice was herd calling them. Huggy took the walkie-talkie from his belt and told her they were in the kitchen. As soon as he told her she zipped into the room and asked her brother what he wanted to eat.

"Hmm…do you have any hot dogs?" Tj asked.

"Yeah, sure! Ok." And with that Wordgirl helped Huggy get the food ready. She also wanted to make sure he was really better, for he was her brother after all.

* * *

><p>Narrator: on the other side of town Tobey is in his bedroom thinking and talking to a new 'face'.<p>

"Can Becky possibly have another sibling," Tobey wondered aloud. "If so why hasn't she ever told me her sibling is Wordgirl or is Becky Wordgirl?"

The evil boy genius was pacing back and forth across the floor of his room 'talking' to one of his smaller built robots. The robot, standing in the corner, was simple in construction. It was never seen by anyone but Tobey, even his own mother didn't know about it. He was in fact the first robot Tobey had ever built; he built it at the age of 5 when his father went missing as some sort of memento of his memory.

"You know that the boy is Becky's brother for certain," the robot asked watching the boy pace.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do! He was there when I went to her house that one time." Tobey told the robot. "I also met him many other times with Becky. But the thing is as well is that when I tried to destroy Becky's house to see if she was Wordgirl after she had my remote, Wordgirl showed up and defeated the robot set to crush the house."

"Well then she can't be Wordgirl," The robot said following his 'masters' movements across the room.

"Yes, yes, but whenever Wordgirl shows up where Becky is near, Becky vanishes," Tobey said, still pacing. "There is also the fact that both Becky and Wordgirl define things very accurately and they both have monkeys. Ug this is so confusing, there is evidence stating she may be Wordgirl, but the same amount stating she isn't."

"Well, why can't you ask Wordgirl if she is Becky or a sibling of Becky's? Or ask Becky if Wordgirl is her sibling," the robot asked.

"You know I can't do that, she is a Super Hero and I'm a villain. It's bad enough I have a crush on her," Tobey said as he sat on his bed, "This is getting tiresome. If only there was someone Wordgirl was once close to, a friend or someone she went to for advice."

After a small silence in which both he and his 'master' were thinking. "What about Dr. Two Brains," the robot asked.

Tobey sat up and thought about the robits idea for a minute or two. He then thought about shooting down the idea on the fact that he and Two Brains didn't exactly see eye to eye after they built Mousezilla and fought over how to use it. He also thought about just kidnapping the boy and Becky's parents to interrogate them. After another five minutes, he made up his mind on what to do.

"Ok. I have made up my mind. I shall go ask Cheese for Brains what he knows about Wordgirl, and if that doesn't work I shall kidnap the boy and his parents to ask them questions. I'm glad I thought of it." Tobey said proudly. He then slid off the bed and walked over to the robot to turn it off for the night and go to bed since it was about 10:00pm.

"Isn't Dr. Two Brains in jail? And the boy with Wordgirl, and the boy's mom District Attorney Botsford," the robot asked as Tobey was reaching for its off switch. "It won't be easy to talk to him or get to any of them."

"What! Why couldn't you bring this up before, you…I mean…I thought of the plans." Tobey asked forgetting about turning off the robot for the moment.

"You didn't ask," the robot replied.

"Well, I still think it's a good idea so we will go through it, we'll just have to figure out the bugs tomorrow," Tobey said and turned off the robot. He then slipped into bed, thinking about what he had to do. And of his father.

* * *

><p>HEY as always Read and review :) I hope you liked the little section I added.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY this is an edited version of the chapter. I may have made a few changes here and there but the chapter still sticks to the original tone of the story and show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Day 1 of Week with Wordgirl**

The next morning Mr. Botsford woke up, got dressed and went down the hall to Tj's room. She stopped in front of the room and raised her hand to knock on the door. She knocked once or twice then shouted in a sing song voice, "Tj its time to wake up." She waited a minute for his reply and when there was none she knocked once more but this time a little harder. Again after no reply she finally opened the door and looked inside to see that her son wasn't in bed, causing her to panic a bit but then thought that he might have woken up already and headed down stairs so she went to Becky's room to do the same, and ended up with the same results. This time she was sure something was amiss as they both never wake up in the morning at the same time without the help of their mother. They have woken up at before the other once or twice but never at the same time.

Afraid something must have happened she ran down the stairs to where her husband was standing in front of the stove placing a piece of French toast onto a waiting plate next to him. "Tim! The children are missing!" Sally shouted at her husband. Without turning around he answered her, "Honey did you forget? It's going to be just you and me this week. Becky and Bob are spending the week with Violet and Tj is with Wordgirl." He said as he finished making the toast for both of them and finally turning around with the plate of hot French toast and another that had eggs and bacon and placed them both on the table along with the syrup he made for them then sat down. "Don't worry I forgot that they were gone for the week as well. I almost made to much breakfast." He added.

Finally remembering Mrs. Botsford slowly took two plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table along with a fork and knife for each of them and a knife for the butter that was already on the table. As she did so she worried about her big girl and her little boy. She thought about calling Becky as she didn't know how to get a hold of Wordgirl. She always showed up in front of her and her family, with the exception of Becky who was always absent when she was around, but Wordgirl never had given them her number. The only ones who had the number to her hideout were the Mayor and the warden and somehow Dr. Two Brains, they all didn't know where it was just the number that calls the hideout. When she sat down she ate the two pieces of toast, an egg, and two strips of bacon her husband had made along with the runny but sweet syrup, even though she didn't have much of an appetite. When she was finished she decided that she would rather call Becky and have her mad at her then not hear her daughter's voice in the morning.

She made her way to the phone on the wall and started to dial Violets number when Tim interrupted her. "Who are you calling so early in the morning Hun?"

"Becky."

"Sally, you know she wouldn't want you to bug her. I'm sure she's doing just fine and you don't have to worry about Tj ether. Wordgirl told us last night that she would have Huggy stay by his side when she went into a fight with the other villains and keep him safe and let us know if anything else happens." Mr. Botsford said as he took the phone from her hand and hung it up.

"I know." Sally replied back then looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 7:10 and was almost time for her to go to work at the town hall. Seeing she had some time she decided to leave the house early to visit a particular person and let her know what had happened last night. She grabbed her keys and left the house, after giving her husband a kiss and grabbing her briefcase, and got into her car and drove to the house.

As she pulled up she fixed her hair real quick in the mirror, checked her watch (7:30), stepped out and walked up to the yellow house. She rung the door bell and waited a minute later the door opened and the reason for her visit stood looking up at her. "Hello Tobey. Is your mother here?" She asked the boy. He was still wearing his pajamas that had little robots on them and his hair was a mess and his glasses slightly crooked on his face, it was clear she had woken him up.

Startled Tobey didn't know what to do. Here was the mother of the boy he had his robots attack last night and his mother was in her bed room getting ready for work. He quickly cleared his throat then looked up at Mrs. Botsford, "No, Mrs. Botsford she isn't at the moment she has already left for work." He lied. "Why don't you come back later today?" He said trying to push her out the door.

Just then his mother's voice came from the bedroom. "Tobey who's at the door?"

"No one mother!" He called back.

"Hello Mrs. McCalister, may I have a word with you?" Mrs. Botsford said trying to push past Tobey, who was still trying to push her out the door and back to her car.

Just then Mrs. McCalister walked out of the bedroom with her hand still up to ear to put her earing in. "Hello, Mrs. Botsford what is it you would like to talk about? I'm about to head to the office."

"I've come to let you know about something Tobey did last night." She said looking down at Tobey who had let his mother have full access to the front door. He shyly looked down at his feet and started to creep back to his room.

"Tobey! Do you have any idea what Mrs. Botsford is talking about?" she said causing him to stop half way to his door and turn around.

"No, mother. No idea at all." He said trying to act innocent.

"Last night Tobey was in the city with his robots causing his normal mistjiff. In turn that caused Wordgirl to come and fight them, but this time Wordgirl and Huggy were not alone. My son Tj was with them, he had won the Week with Wordgirl contest and was taken by her to the fight to keep an eye on him. In the process Tobey had grabbed both Captain Huggy Face and Tj in one of his robots hands and wouldn't let them go. After a while Wordgirl was able to get him to let go of the two of them but he had the robot nearly drop them and then ran off leaving my son unconscious. He was unhurt but it makes me very mad that Tobey put him in danger." Mrs. Botsford said as calmly as she could be for Tobey before he could reject what she had said.

"Did you see this happen?"

"No I did not. Wordgirl told us, she came my house and took us, my husband and I, to see him after the incident. I trust Wordgirl as she took us to her hideout. She wouldn't have taken us to her hideout if it wasn't true or unnecessary and it was."

"Tobey!" Mrs. McCalister shouted at her son accepting Mrs. Botsford's words as the truth as no one except the winner has been to her hideout and apparently it had been her son, Tj. "You are in trouble Mr.! Thank you for telling Mrs. Botsford I'll make sure he gets a suitable punishment."

"Thank you. I have to get going now or I'll be late for work." Mrs. Botsford said looking at her watch, it was 8 and she needed to be at work by 8:20 so she could clock in. With that Mrs. Botsford and Mrs. McCalister said good bye and Mrs. Botsford left in her car.

"Tobey, you know what's going to happen now don't you?" Mrs. McCalister said closing the front door.

"Yes mother," Tobey said, "No robits for a week and no going out of the house."

"Nope this time you will have no robots for a month, you're not allowed to leave the house without me, and you will have to do some community service work for a week." Mrs. McCalister said glaring down at her son.

Shocked Tobey shook his head to tell her that he understood and went into his room to change. His mother had not followed him giving him the chance to hide Buddy. He turned the robot on and then told it to hide in its hidden compartment until it was safe for him to come out. Following his orders the robot nodded and disappeared into the floor. With Buddy safely hidden Tobey got dressed and took out all of the robot remotes he had hidden in his room and laid them down on his bed to give them to his mother otherwise she would search the room for them all. Of Corse he had other remotes hidden outside the house that he could use if he needed them. But he had have his mother think that he had given her all of the remotes. As he had come up with an idea to get what he wanted, usually he would be mad that his robots were taken from him but this time was different.

Three minutes later his mother walked into the room and picked up the remotes that were on the bed, placed them in a bag, and took them with her to work. After she was gone Tobey told Buddy that it was safe to come out of hiding. When the small robot reappeared it looked at his master's face and saw that he had thought something good.

"What happened sir?" Buddy asked.

"Oh. Mrs. Botsford came and told my mother about what happened last night and now I'm under house arrest without robits for a month, can't leave the house ether, and on top of that I have to do community service for a week." Tobey told the robot.

"You don't sound upset about it. Why is that?"

"I have a plan on how to visit Two Brains in jail." He said with a smile on his face.

"And how is that?"

"I shall talk my mother into letting me do my community service work at the jail." He said smiling even more.

* * *

><p>As always read and review :)<p> 


End file.
